Rewrite ${((7^{-5})(3^{-6}))^{6}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 3^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((7^{-5})(3^{-6}))^{6} = (7^{(-5)(6)})(3^{(-6)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-5})(3^{-6}))^{6}} = 7^{-30} \times 3^{-36}} $